


Подарок от младших братьев

by elfdean



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Дэмиану до чертиков надоело наблюдать одну и ту же картину каждый вечер: Дик сидит около окна, смотрит на луну и тяжко вздыхает. Джейсон опять где-то шляется.





	Подарок от младших братьев

**Author's Note:**

> БЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c637431/v637431268/1e6be/A9lLI6CfP2w.jpg

Дэмиан считал себя хорошим младшим братом, кто бы что там ни говорил. А говорили про него много и неправду. Да, он пытался выселить всех своих братьев из дома с помощью холодного оружия и бэтмобиля, но это ради спокойствия своего отца и Альфреда. Да, он несколько раз пытался — и однажды у него почти получилось, чертовы кроссовки со шнурками — убить Тима, но это из-за его противного голоса, роста и телосложения. Вроде бы парень, а вышел слишком изящным и низкорослым. Ещё футболки своего клона носит. Со спины так вообще на девицу похож. Мерзость. И что в нем дед нашёл? Про двух других старших братьев и говорить нечего. Джейсон — горячо любимый и глубокоуважаемый (настолько глубоко, что ни один археолог потом не найдет) братец, хотя бы дома не появляется. Исключение составляет вызовы отца или Дика. Последнего парень стал игнорировать. Из-за чего вытекает самая главная проблема Дэмиана — грустный Дик.

Когда Дик в плохом настроении, он очень похож на Брюса. Холодный тон, глаза цвета стали, что пугают до усрачки, но в тоже время не могут не восхищать, и очень больные подзатыльники. Иногда и бэтаранги. Когда Дик грустит, то… Это вообще пиздец. Дэмиан опоздал ровно на минуту, он уже был почти спасен, успел завести двигатель на бэткрыле, но… Почти, как говорится, не считается. Целых два дня он был плющевым медвежонком в руках Дика. Два дня подряд он смотрел все мультфильмы Диснея. Он, Дэмиан Аль Гул-Уэйн, невольно выучил все песни из мультфильмов. «Арабская ночь» преследовала его ещё неделю. Дэмиан решил отомстить. И мстить он будет отнюдь не Дику. На Грейсона рука не поднимается. Он как котёнок: глупый, доверчивый и все время лезет обниматься. Нет, мстить он будет виновнику всего этого — Джейсону.

Именно из-за этого хмыря Дик два месяца «тайно» вздыхает темными безлунными ночами сидя у окна. На кухне. Была даже истерика у Грейсона из-за того, что он, невероятный Найтвинг, а в прошлом и Летающий Грейсон, лучший-во всем-мире-акробат, потолстел на два килограмма. Дэмиан послал брата на… в пещеру он его послал. Тренироваться и худеть. А сам пошёл к Альфреду. Запивать свои проблемы зелёным чаем.

План мести стал осуществляться сразу, как только глава семьи, то бишь Альфред, покинул поместье. Брюс все еще не вернулся с миссии на которую отправился вместе с Лигой. Дэмиан запасался всем необходимым: мешок для трупа, кляп, верёвки, снотворное, которое проняло даже Флэша, гранаты и катана. По пути парень заскочил на кухню и встретился с Тимом. Тот сидел и пил, наверное, третью по счету кружку кофе и активно переписывался по телефону.

— Далеко собрался?

— Очень, — буркнул Дэмиан и взял из шкафчика две бутылки минералки, — иди отоспись. На тебя смотреть страшно.

— Репетирую послесвадебное похмелье, — оскалился Тим, намекая, что о плане мелкого он уже узнал.

Дэмиан ненавидит компьютеры всей душой.

— Где он?

— Все там же. В высокой «башне». Смотрит мечтательно вдаль, описывает всю красоту Джейсона, материт его и вздыхает.

Описывал Дик Джейсона так, что, не знай Дэмиан своего братца, послушал бы и сам влюбился в того, кого описали.  
Прямо идеал какой-то выходил. Аж неловко. Хорошо, что этого придурка Дэмиан знал.

Признавать поражение в самом начале битвы не хотелось. Дэмиан — не дурак и не настолько нарцисс, как все считают. Свои шансы на победу он знает, так же хорошо, как и возможности Джейсона. Без соратника под боком будет тяжко. Титус, к сожалению, мало чем поможет. Изгадит, конечно, вещи Джейсона. У его хозяина потеплеет на душе, но этого мало. Голиафа брать в город запретил Брюс, так что остается только одно.

— Дрейк, глотай свой кофе побыстрей и за мной. Только сначала оденься, — прошипел Дэмиан и поспешно удалился в сторону коридора.

***

 

Дик посмотрел на часы и тяжко вздохнул. В последнее время его работа только в этом и заключалась. Он, словно старушка на пенсии, все время сидел дома около окна и вздыхал. Вздыхал так расстроенно и отчаянно, что даже Брюса проняло. Отчего горе-отец и поспешил покинуть любящее семейство. Ещё один предатель. Все предатели. Сначала Джейсон — поматросил и бросил, затем Тим и его дела сердечные. Дик, конечно, не против того, что младшенький стал из дома выбираться не только из-за патрулей и миссии. Ничего плохого против Коннера он тоже не имел. Ведь все прошло как надо: парни встретились, познакомились, как совершенно нормальная пара, (посередине боя, ага) пофлиртовали, влюбились и переспали. Вот пришли бы ещё, покаялись и жили бы долго и счастливо, и умерли бы в один день от его, Дика, руки.

Грейсон оттянул ворот костюма Найтвинга и глубоко вздохнул. Надо успокоится. Коннер ничего плохого Тиму не сделает. Да и братик его не беспомощный. Красный Робин, бывший Робин и сын Бэтмена, как-никак. Криптонит всегда с собой носит. Все хорошо. Но все равно Тим — предатель. Ведь про то, что он обзавелся парнем Дик узнал от Уолли, а тот — от Барта. Хорош братец.

Один Дэмиан только его любит. Всегда с ним. Всегда поддерживает. Вот обидится он и уедет с Дэмианом к Расу. В гости на недельку. Семья же. Тогда и посмотрим, как остальные запоют.

Альфред успокаивающе погладил Дика по плечу и протянул мешочек домашних печенек. Грейсон горячо поблагодарил дворецкого и захрустел. Ну не любит он долго ждать. Дик всегда был непоседой.

— Подождите ещё десять минут, мастер Дик, — спокойно сказал Альфред, стряхивая крошки с костюма бывшего подопечного.

— Зачем нам священник? — спросил он, пальцем показывая себе за спину.

— Вам лучше это спросить у мастера Дэмиана.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дик, стирая крошки с лица, — спросим.

Священник, Дик и Альфред стояли на площадке, в небольшом здании в окружении цветущих цветов. Дэмиан, который назначил встречу толком ничего не объяснив, задерживается.

Через двадцать минут в помещение ворвалось трое человек. Тим и Дэмиан затаскивали внутрь Джейсона, но тот крепко схватился за косяк двери. Парень яростно сражался против младших. Его нарядили в красивое белое платье и даже смогли надеть чулки. Одному Богу известно, как и кто смог это сделать. Вначале он вцепился в волосы Тима, затем заехал локтем в нос Дэмиана. Он походил на яростного льва, которого пытаются скрутить два тигра. Но младшие братья тоже не лыком шиты. Они перевернули его вверх ногами под изумленные взгляды, и пока он ногтями царапал им ноги и кусался, подвели к священнику.

— Только побыстрее, — прорычал Дэмиан, когда Джейсон ударил ему в подбородок каблуком. Это случайно не те самые туфли, что потеряла Барбара?

Парни перевернули его и скрутили так, что старший брат и пошевелиться не смог. Ошеломленный священник осторожно начал зачитывать извечные «Мы собрались здесь…»

И только после того, как священник обручил Дика и Джейсона, братья отпустили его на свободу. Джейсон кричал, ругался матом, даже поплакать успел, наехал на все ещё удивленно-шокированного Дика. Парень буквально бился в истерике от несправедливости к жизни, пока в дело не вступил новоявленный супруг. Дик молча обнял Джейсона, покрепче прижал к себе, чтобы тот не смог корябаться и кусаться, и стал шептать успокаивающие слова. Через минуту Дэмиан, спасибо Джейсону, узнал много нового о своей семье. Где, с кем, когда, сколько людей было, и в каких позах развлекалась его родня. Причем про некоторых животных никогда не слышал даже Тим.

Альфред посмотрел на молодоженов, вздохнул и перевел суровый взгляд на остальных воспитанников. Дэмиан, запрокинув голову назад, дабы кровь не запачкала костюм Робина, довольно улыбался. Тим массировал голову, обиженно бурча. Все-таки Джейсон оторвал большой пучок волос.

— Что за цирк вы устроили? Что скажет мастер Брюс, когда вернется?

— Брюс вздохнет спокойно. Дик будет слишком занят, чтобы все время маячать перед глазами. Джейсон тоже. Так что никаких убийств и взрывов, — хмыкнул Тим и ойкнул, нащупав синяк, — хорошо, что он был немного пьян.

— Да, а то взрывов и прямых попаданий было бы больше.

— А я сказал, что у нас будет медовый месяц! На Мальдивах! — громко сказал Дик.

— Да какие Мальдивы? У меня тут два наркопритона, — возмущался Джейсон, — Сегодня вечером в Готэм прибудет новый грузовик с пушками. А ты про свои Мальдивы!

— Да чего я тебя вообще слушаю? Брюс сказал, что я за старшего, а это значит, что я могу воспользоваться бэтмобилем. А из его багажника даже ты не выберешься, — закинув матерящегося Джейсона на плечо, Дик гордо направился в сторону выхода.

Альфред тяжело вздохнул.

Тим заскулил.

А Дэмиан уже привык. Не первый год с ними живет. Главное, что старший брат доволен.


End file.
